The Moment
by fabulous.disaster
Summary: “Hi.” I said in a flirty tone, batting my eyelashes at them. They smiled, gave me the once over, and signed my paper. I saw no swooning, no look of lust fill their eyes, nothing but friendliness filled with a little bit of tiredness. ONE SHOT.


Just a one shot I thought of as I watched some Jonas Brothers videos :) What some fan girls think, and what usually happens. Kinda sad, if you think about it.

**Disclaimer:** Me owning the Jonas Brothers is like me owning a million dollors. I wish, but never :(

* * *

The time passed by slowly, and I knew glancing at my cell phone to see what time it was every 5 seconds wasn't helping my situation much.

This was the moment I had been waiting on for 3 months. I had spent days finding the perfect outfit, the right accessories, and the irresistible perfume that would make them fall all over me. I had everything down to a T, straight down to the underwear (thank you Victoria's Secret!).

I hadn't eaten a real meal for about a month, and I had lost about 7 pounds, which showed on my thighs. They were now a clothing size down, finally letting me slip into those size 3 jeans that I'd had my eye on forever at Wet Seal. I was actually wearing those jeans, and a flowing tank top that showed off the countless fake-tans I had put on for this moment.

I felt my knees hitting together because of my shaking. I was so nervous, that I thought I might throw up, or faint, or something equally embarrassing. Thankfully, I took a deep breathe and calmed my restless nerves before anything could have happened.

I was so close now! I peeked in front of some tall blonde with a mini-skirt, to see them. The loves of my life. They were right there, in front of me! All for me! Sure there were about 10 other girls in the room who were swooning over them, but they didn't have what it took to be their girl. That position was filled for me, I was absolutely sure of it.

I had the scenario playing over and over in my head, how it would turn out.

_They would lay eyes on me, and fall in love. Their hearts would beat faster as they tried to make small-talk with me. Of course, all that could come out of their mouths was gibberish, but I would think it was cute. I would laugh and lean over the table to lightly take my autographed picture, and accidentally brush one of their hands, causing them to turn bright red. Then, they would finally decide that I was the girl of their dreams, and take me backstage to hang out with them, until they had to leave and they each confessed their undying love for me as they got on their bus. We'd part, but I'd have their cell numbers in my phone to keep in contact._

Exactly.

The blonde in front of me was finally done with her autographs, leaving me alone with them.

I let out a nervous breath, before smiling and walking up to them. Here goes nothing!

"Hi." I said in a flirty tone, batting my eyelashes at them. They smiled, gave me the once over, and signed my paper. I saw no swooning, no look of lust fill their eyes, nothing but friendliness filled with a little bit of tiredness. "Did you like the concert?" One of them asked me, not looking up from the picture he was signing. "Uh, yeah, it was amazing. You guys always are." I tried to reach out and touch him as I took the picture, and when our hands met, he just laughed. He laughed, as if he thought this whole thing was _funny_ to him. "Nice to meet you." They said with a smile, before they turned their heads.

I could feel my heart beating rapidly and shock filled my system, knowing that they were done with me. They were onto the next girl, who had the same glint in her eyes that I once had only a few moments ago. But they'd turn her away, just as they did me.

It was over. Over. Over. Over. I had met them, and they paid no attention to me. Not to the outfit I had been slaving over forever, and they didn't even smell my perfume! It was all for nothing, and all those countless dreams about all of us falling in love were crushed.

The Jonas Brothers weren't in love with me.

I was just another fan.

Just another girl, out of the millions, that thought they would win the heart of the Jonas Brothers.

And I failed.

* * *

Reviews would be lovely :) But please, no flames.


End file.
